See No Evil
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: Banjo's buddys convince him to try an online dating service & go on a blind date. But little does he know that Kazooie is using the same dating service! what will happen when they end up on a date? (COMPLETE)
1. The Dating Service

Welcome to my first Banjo Kazooie fan-fic! I hope you enjoy it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(#1: "The Dating Service")

"NO!!" Kazooie shouted, as she walked down the path with Tooty. "I will not do it!!"

"But Kazooie," Tooty said, in her annoying little tone which she usually used on her brother Banjo. "You can't spend the rest of your life a miserable, crabby, lonely bird who spends most of her time walking alone or sitting in a bear's backpack."

"The only thing that makes me miserable is having to listen to you all day, & hearing Banjo's snoring all night!! Don't you think I have suffered enough from the two of you without having to have a boyfriend on top of that?"

Tooty continued walking down the path next to her brother's best friend, & placed her hand on her cheek. "But Kazooie, a boyfriend isn't a burden. If you find the right one… he can be the wind beneath your wings." For a moment there was a sparkly, bubbly background behind Tooty, as she stood starry eyed at the thought, until Kazooie started to laugh.

"How would you know? You're just a kid!" Tooty growled & clenched her fists. "Besides, I don't go for that lovey-dovey stuff. I'd rather kick some bad guy's butt then sit around staring into someone's eyes!"

"But Kazooie…" Tooty looked at the red bird with her sad blue eyes & stuck out her bottom lip. "…I only want you to be happy. & I think that at least one date would do you good."

Kazooie looked at Tooty, she couldn't tell sometimes whether the little bear looked up to her like a big sister, or just loved to torture her. She couldn't take those big blue eyes anymore… they looked exactly like Banjo's eyes (only smarter). "**Oh alright!! **What exactly did you have in mind?"

"(Giggles) I was hoping you'd ask. There is a new dating service on the internet. You just type in some things about yourself, they find someone who is compatible with your personality, and then you get an E-mail & go on a blind date! Isn't that cool?"

"Uh…" Kazooie wondered where Tooty found stuff like this. Banjo really needed to get a child-bloc on the computer before this kid hacked into a freaking missile silo or something! "Fine! Let's go see about this 'dating service' of yours. But you had better not tell a soul about this or else!"

"Don't worry Kaz', my lips are sealed." Tooty pretended to zip her lips together & smiled. Kazooie sighed & wondered if she was doing the right thing. Tooty pulled her by the wing back to the house & they began to put Kazooie's information into the computer before Banjo got home.

Meanwhile, at Mumbo Jumbo's scull shaped hut, Mumbo & Bottles were trying to convince Banjo to find a girlfriend.

"But… why do I need a girlfriend?" Banjo asked, sitting in Mumbo's only chair while his two friends stood looking at him. "I already have all of you guys."

"Because," Said Bottles, as he crossed his arms. "You need some experience in dealing with the opposite sex."

"Yes," Mumbo said, nodding his scull shaped head. "Bottles right, Banjo need to meet girls."

"But…" Banjo interrupted. "I already know girls. Like my sister & Kazooie."

"No, no, no!" Bottles shouted. "We mean besides Tooty & Kazooie! Tooty is your sister, & you should meet some girls beside your sister. & as for Kazooie… I wouldn't really call her a 'girl', more like a male bird in a female bird's body."

"That's not a very nice thing to say Bottles."

"Oh? When was the last time you saw her do anything feminine?"

"…Well… uh…"

"My point exactly! Besides, Kazooie is your best friend. What you need is something more than a friend. Take it from a guy who has been happily married for many years."

"But…" Mumbo started. "Mumbo thought Bottles & wife got in a fight the other night because Bottles came home with tequila-worms on his breath."

"Ahem!! Regardless, Banjo could do with a little female companionship."

"(Sigh) I guess you're right Bottles." Banjo said, sounding defeated. "But where will I find a girlfriend?"

Mumbo jumped up when an idea hit him & exclaimed, "Banjo could come with Mumbo in Mumbo's car tonight & cruise for chicks!"

"No, no," Bottles said. "I was thinking more along the lines of an online dating service."

"Dating service?" Banjo asked.

Bottles continued to explain that all he had to do was put in some info about himself & they would find someone who was compatible with his personality & send them on a blind date. Banjo was unsure about the whole thing, but decided to give it a try. He made his friends promise not to tell anybody & later that night, after Kazooie & Tooty went to bed, he logged on & began the unsure process of "finding a girlfriend" through the power of the internet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it! I know it was sort o' short, but that's just the way it came out. Please review!


	2. The Email of Destiney

Here it is! The next chapter of "See No Evil"! I am so glad I could put this chapter up so soon, & I hope you will all enjoy it. Forgive me if the characters personalities or names are a bit off, I haven't played either of the games in years.

(I do not own Banjo Kazooie, & the online dating service in this story is fictional, any resemblance to dating services alive or dead is purely coincidental.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(#2: "The E-mail of Destiny")

One week later, Tooty ran out to find Kazooie; she couldn't wait to tell her the news. She soon found who she was looking for sitting on the grass, resting after a long flight over Spiral Mountain. "Kazooie!!!" She shouted, slightly startling the resting breagull. "It came! It came! It came! It **came!!!**"

"What came?!" Kazooie shouted, her feathers bristling with anger at being disturbed by this annoying little brat.

"Your E-mail!" Tooty shouted with excitement as she stood next to Kazooie. "You got an E-mail saying that they found you a match!"

"They did?" Kazooie's eyes narrowed. "& how do you know this?"

"Well… um… I kinda found out your password & checked for you… sorry."

"You what!?! You little brat!! I ought to peck your eyes out!" then Kazooie realized something… the dating service had… found _her_ a match? "What was that you were saying about 'a match'?"

"Oh yeah!" Tooty had regained her excitement. "Come see!" Tooty pulled Kazooie by the wing back to the house. When they arrived they found the computer still on, Banjo was still visiting Mumbo & Bottles (something Kazooie was very glad for. She would die of embarrassment if her best friend was to find out she was possibly about to get a boyfriend). Kazooie sat down at the computer desk & read the following E-mail: _"Miss Sky,_ (She didn't dare put in her real name.) _We have evaluated your information & have found what we consider to be a suitable match. His information is as follows._

_Name: Ted_

_Sex: male_

_Age: 19_

_Occupation: none at the present time_

_Likes: ice-cream & carnivals_

_Dislikes: Witches, goblins, & evil monsters_ (who doesn't? was all Kazooie could say.)

_Description: very even tempered, not very smart but not dumb either, good sense of humor, fun to be with, kind & understanding._

_This person has been informed of you & if you both consent, you will meet at the Café Lenore tomorrow night at eight. Please send a reply if you wish to meet with the afore-mentioned person, & we will send a confirmation of the other party's wishes in the near future. Thank you for registering with '!"_

"…I waited a week for that!?" Kazooie shouted when she was done reading. "They can't seriously think that that guy would be a good match for me! He's nothing like me!"

"Well, that is the point!" Tooty replied. "It would be boring to date someone _just like you_; it's much more fun to date someone who's a bit different."

Kazooie wondered once again where this little kid came up with this crap. "So you're saying that I should go on the date?"

"Well duh!! Of course you should! Heck, I would if I was old enough! He sounds like a nice guy."

"Oh fine. I'll send the reply. But I doubt this guy is gonna want to go out with me."

"Oh don't worry. With the way I helped you with your description there is no way this guy will turn you down."

Kazooie didn't admit it, but she was inwardly afraid that that would be the case.

Meanwhile, at Bottles' house, Banjo decided to check his E-mail on his friend's computer instead of risking Kazooie finding out his secret. To his shock he actually got an E-mail from the dating service!

"Well," Said Bottles as he stood next to Banjo. "Why don't you read it?"

"I can't," Banjo cried. "I just can't do it Bottles! I'm too nervous! This isn't just an E-mail… it's the E-mail of destiny!"

"Oh don't be such a drama queen! Read the darn thing already!"

"Well… okay… (Gulp!) Here goes!"

Banjo opened the little window which contained the following E-mail. "_Mr. Ted,_ (Banjo was too nervous to use his real name so Bottles suggested that name.) _We have evaluated your information & have found what we consider to be a suitable match. Her information is as follows._

_Name: Sky _(Sky? Banjo thought.)

_Sex: female_

_Age: 18_

_Occupation: none_

_Likes: watching the clouds, a good morning run, & martial arts_

_Dislikes: cold weather, quick-sand, & toxic water _(Me too. Banjo said to himself.)

_Description: very athletic, strong, brave, smart, enjoys long walks."_

The rest of the E-mail was similar to Kazooie's, including the "Thank you for registering with '!". Banjo wondered if he should indeed go out with this "Sky" person.

"Of course you should!" Bottles said, intent on getting his friend to go on a date. "This might be your only chance to meet the right girl Banjo. You must strike while the iron is hot!"

"Well…" Banjo replied, still unsure about the whole thing. "If you say so Bottles, I guess I'll give her a try. Who knows? Maybe I'll end up liking her!"

"Sure! I mean, she has to be better than Kazooie anyway!"

So Banjo sent a reply & went home. Neither Banjo nor Kazooie spoke to each other for the rest of the night & rarely even looked at each other, because they were too afraid that their secret would be revealed if they did. They ate dinner in silence & went to bed, neither one aware of the adventure that was soon to come for the both of them!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it. I apologise if I didnt acurately portay online dating services, I have no idea how they actually work.Please review & tell me what you think! (p.s. if anyone knows the name of Bottles' brother from Banjo Tooie, please tell me. I hope to inculde him in later chapters.)


	3. Fancy Seeing You Here!

The next chapter is here! A big thanks to jj-monster for your help in reminding me of Jamjar's name. I dedicate this chapter to you, oh great & kindly jj-monster!

(I do not-repeat-DO NOT- own Banjo &/or Kazooie.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(#3: "Fancy Seeing You Here!")

The next morning Kazooie Checked her E-mails, partly from fear of knowing whether she would go on a blind date… & partly from an eagerness to know whether someone would be interested in her or not. To her amazement, she received an E-mail saying that this "Ted" was indeed interested in her & wanted to meet her. Kazooie didn't know whether she should be happy, confused, or worried. She felt all these emotions at once & didn't know how to handle them. So she did something she thought she would never do. She went into Tooty's room & sat next to her on her bed. "Hey Tooty," She said. "Do you remember that time you wanted to give me advice & I said that 'the day _you_ give _me_ advice is the day hell freezes over'?"

"Yeah." Tooty replied, knowing where this was going & loving every minute of it.

"Well… let's just say that it has become very, very cold in a very warm place."

"So… I take it you received the E-mail?"

"Yes."

"& Ted does want to meet you?"

"Yes."

"But you don't know how to handle it."

"…No… I don't."

"Well don't worry; you have until 8:00 tonight to learn the delicate art of dating…" Tooty's eyes began to sparkle. "& I shall teach you all you need to know. Let the training commence!"

"Oh God! What have I gotten myself into?"

Meanwhile, at the home of Bottles' brother Jamjars, Banjo was undergoing "training" of his own.

"Come on, get the lead out Banjo!" Jamjars shouted as Banjo was trying to do push-ups while Bottles & Mumbo sat on his back. "Come on! You call that a push-up! My grandma can do better than that!"

"Granny sure was strong." Bottles commented, just before Banjo collapsed under the weight of the Mole & the shaman.

"Why… (Huff) do I… (Puff) Have to… (Huff) do this?" Said Banjo, trying to catch his breath. "I'm just… (Huff) going on a date." Banjo still couldn't believe that "sky" had actually agreed to go out with him.

"You weak, flabby, poor excuse for a grizzly!" Jamjars shouted. "If you want to impress this girl you're gonna have to get into shape!"

"Mumbo doesn't think Banjo will enjoy date if he is in body cast." Mumbo commented, after he & Bottles had gotten off of Banjo & helped him up. "Mumbo thinks that Jamjars is pushing Banjo too hard."

"Too Hard!? Why I'm being too soft on him! Now come on Banjo, Its time for the **_Arm Cruncher_** exercise!"

"Arm Cruncher?" Banjo asked, as Jamjars pulled him into the next room. Banjo saw a large device which would hold the arms in place & literally **crunch** them! "_This world is trying to kill me!_"

"All right Banjo," Jamjars said, as he pulled who he thought was Banjo over to the machine. "Lets get you strapped in!" he looked behind him & saw that he was holding Mumbo by the arm & Banjo was nowhere in sight. "Where did he go!?!"

"Mumbo think Banjo said something about 'wanting to live' & ran off."

"Grrrr! Well someone is going to use the Arm Cruncher!" Jamjars saw that he still had a hold of Mumbo's arm & gave a devious smile.

"Uh oh! Mumbo not like where this is going."

Later, back at Banjo's house, Kazooie had had her fill of listening to Tooty's incessant nonsense about "What dress matches which shoes" & "what makeup has the best color. She wanted advice on how to deal with a blind date, not a lesson on fashion!! What good was fashion to Kazooie anyway? She never even wore clothes for crying out loud!

"Forget it!" She finally shouted. "I am going on this date the way I do everything else… with just my feather, beak, & brain! We have spent the past few hours wasting time, so now I'm going on a short flight to clear my head. & then I will make my way to the Café Lenore. So goodbye, goodnight, & good riddance!"

"Wait Kazooie!" Tooty called before Kazooie could fly away. "Don't forget to take this rose. The E-mail said that you should know each other by looking for a person with a red rose."

"Oh yeah, thanks Tooty." Kazooie took the flower, a little embarrassed & angry at herself for yelling at Tooty. She was only trying to help, after all. (In her own annoying way.)

"Don't mention it. We girls have to stick together."

Kazooie smiled & took off. Tooty was happy to see that her plan had worked. Maybe now Kazooie wouldn't be so miserable all the time. She started to pick up her makeup & whatnot just as Banjo came in. he ran into his & Kazooie's room & soon came back out in a nice brown suit which had once belonged to his father.

"Well, well, where are you off to handsome?" Tooty asked, surprised to see her brother looking so nice. "& what is the occasion?"

"Oh, nowhere & nothing." Banjo replied, still trying to hide his little secret from Tooty. "I'm just going out for awhile. If you need me Tooty, I'll be at a place called the Café Lenore. See you later." Banjo began to walk out the door but stopped to get a red rose out of the kitchen. "Almost forgot this." & with that, Banjo left.

Tooty smiled & went to her room. She put on her headphones & lay down on her bed. "Ah, this is great." She thought to herself. "I have the house to myself tonight. Kazooie is out on her date, & Banjo's gone to the Café Lenore with a red ro--" Tooty threw off her headphones & sat up with a start. "A red rose?! Café Lenore?! It couldn't be! Could it?" She remembered reading that Ted "Disliked witches & evil monsters" & was "not smart but not quite dumb". "Oh my God!" she shouted. "What have I done?!" Tooty fainted from the shock of realizing that she had sent Kazooie on a date… with Banjo!

Later, at the Café Lenore, Banjo waited nervously for Sky to show up. It was already 8:10 & she hadn't arrived yet. "Pull yourself together Banjo," He said to himself. "It's only ten minutes past eight. She's not _that_ late." But Banjo still wasn't any calmer. He decided to get up from his table & see if he had missed her.

Just then, Kazooie walked in, carrying the rose in her wing. "Well," she said. "Time to meet my date, I suppose." She began to look for him but didn't see anyone there with a red rose. Banjo wasn't having any luck either. They were both so busy looking for a red rose, that they bumped into each other. Banjo was about to apologize & Kazooie was about to yell, when they each noticed _who_ they had bumped into.

"Kazooie?" Banjo asked.

"Banjo?" Kazooie exclaimed.

They stared at each other for a minute until Banjo broke the silence. "Well… uh… fancy seeing you here!"

"Yeah… why are you here?"

"Oh… no reason. But uh… You haven't by any chance… seen a girl with a red rose have you?"

"No, no I--" Kazooie's eyes went wide when she realized that _she_ must have been the girl he was talking about. "A… red… (Gulp.) rose?"

"Yeah, like this one." Banjo held up his rose & was shocked to see Kazooie hold up a similar flower in her wing. They looked at the roses, then at each other, then at the roses again, then at each other again. "You're Sky!?!"

"You're Ted!?!"

Banjo & Kazooie just stared at each other, quite shocked at such a surprise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed it! I hope to get plenty of reviews (hint-hint!) before I put in the next chapter, in which I reveal how I think Banjo & Kazooie met! see ya then!

(p.s. I must once again ask you to-**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	4. Do You Remember When?

The next Chapter has arrived! I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the wondeful reviews I have recieved! Your reviews brighten up my day! This chapter includes the song "I knew I loved you" by Savage Garden. I'm not sure why I chose this song, but I guess it works. Please R&R, I LOVE getting reviews!

(I do not own Banjo Kazooie, nor do I own the afore mentioned song.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(#4: "Do You Remember When?")

After Tooty regained consciousness, she ran to the skull hut where Mumbo, Jamjars, & Bottles were congratulating each other on their Success. But when Tooty told them what happened, their success quickly turned into a disaster, & their pride became mortification. Well, except for Mumbo, who was too busy laughing to be mortified.

"Mumbo can't believe it!" He shouted, as soon as he could stop laughing long enough. "Banjo & Kazooie on a date? Mumbo thinks that is the funniest thing he's ever heard!"

"This is no laughing matter you wacky witch-doctor!" Jamjars shouted. "We have sent an idiot bear on a date with an overly aggressive bird! Do you realize the consequences of our actions?!"

"No. Do you?"

"Well of course I… well I think I… well no. But there will be consequences! Mark my words!!"

"What consequences could there be? Banjo & Kazooie have been friends for a long time. Mumbo doesn't think anything bad will happen, other then them being very surprised & embarrassed. & when they come back we can all have a good laugh."

Jamjars, Tooty, & Bottles were about to object, but realized that he was right.

"What were we thinking?" Tooty asked. "Nothing _bad_ will happen just because they went out on one date!"

"Except Kazooie will be awfully mad at you when she finds out you set her up with her best friend." Bottles commented. "& you know how Kazooie gets when she's mad!"

Tooty gasped in fear & envisioned an angry Kazooie with glowing eyes & flames shooting from her nostrils. Tooty laughed nervously & fainted again. Bottles, Mumbo, & Jamjars all had anime tear-drops on the sides of their heads as Tooty lay on the floor. Meanwhile, at the Café Lenore, Banjo & Kazooie sat on opposite sides of their table; Banjo had a nervous smile on his face & Kazooie had an annoyed look on hers. They hadn't dared talk to each other for fifteen minutes, until Banjo finally got up the nerve to break the silence.

"Nice place isn't it?" He said nervously. "I sure do like the way they-"

"Be quiet." Kazooie replied. "I'm trying to think of what I can do to Tooty when I get home."

"Oh don't be like that. Let's just try to enjoy our date."

"Date? Banjo this is _not_ a date. It _can't_ be a date. We're friends Banjo, & (no offence) I wouldn't want you as a boyfriend."

"Oh… well we could enjoy spending time together."

"We always spend time together. You carry me around in your back-pack for crying out loud!"

"Oh… I guess we should just go home then?"

"What for? So the others can make fun of us before I turn them all into mulch? Nah, we may as well have some grub here. What do you think?"

Banjo smiled. "I think that's a good idea… well, all except for turning the others into mulch."

They both Laughed & when the waiter came they ordered their food. As they ate they watched couples dancing on the floor, enjoyed the music, & made each other laugh. They weren't sure when it happened, but at some point or other they actually began to enjoy themselves.

"You know Banjo," Kazooie said after finishing off the last of her bird-seed casserole. "I take back what I said earlier. It's actually been fun spending time with you. I mean, I don't think we've just talked like this since we were kids."

"No, I don't think we have." Banjo said, licking the last remnants of his honey-barbeque steak sauce off his paw. "We sure did talk a lot back then." Banjo smiled & was happy to see Kazooie smile back. "… Do you remember when?"

"When what Banjo?"

"When we first met all those years ago."

"…Yeah. I had been abandoned by my flock & fell out of my nest. I was too young to fly, so I couldn't get back up out of the snow. It sure was cold that winter. But then you came along."

"Yeah, I found you half frozen & carried you back home in my back-pack. My parents & I must have spent days trying to nurse you back to health, & even after you were healthy enough to be moved around you were still pretty weak."

"& you were so worried about me you would take me to school with you in your back-pack… which is probably why I spend so much time in there now."

"& after a few months, mom & dad decided you could stay with us since you had no family of your own."

"Yeah… I sure miss Ma & Pa."

"Me too. I wish Tooty could remember them."

"Tooty…"

"What's wrong?"

"I feel so bad for treating her badly. She must hate me."

"Actually, she doesn't."

"…?..."

"Nope. She loves you like a big sister Kaz'."

"Hmm, now that's surprising."

Kazooie smiled at Banjo again, she had been smiling that night. But she _really_ smiled when she heard the band play a certain romantic tune.

"Ooh, I love this song!" she shouted. She wondered why she wasn't worried about letting Banjo know she liked such a sappy song.

"Me too!" Banjo replied. He was glad Kazooie opened up to him.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, who'd of thought that we both liked the same sappy music?"

"Hey… do you… maybe want to dance?"

"Dance? Me? No, I couldn't."

"Sure you could. We both like the song right? So why not?"

Banjo stood up & held his paw out to Kazooie. Kazooie looked at him for a moment, & put her wing in his paw. They walked onto the dance floor, Kazooie put her wings on Banjo's shoulders & Banjo put his arms around Kazooie's waist. They began to sway to the music, as the piano player began to sing.

"_Maybe it's intuition, but some things you just don't question- like in your eyes I see my future in an instant- & there it goes, I think I've found my best friend.- I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe- I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life- I knew I loved you before I met you. I have been waiting all my life- There's just no rhyme or reason, only a sense of completion- & in your eyes I see the missing pieces I'm searching for- I think I've found my way home- I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe- I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life- I knew I loved you before I met you. I have been waiting all my life-" _Banjo Stopped dancing & Kazooie asked him why. But Banjo didn't answer. He just stood looking down into Kazooie's green eyes, & she looked up into his blue eyes. The music seemed to reflect Banjo's thoughts as the drummer & guitar player sang, "_A thousand angels dance around you- I am complete now that I've found you._" Banjo just stood with his arms around Kazooie, looking into her eyes as the melody seemed to float around them. Kazooie put her wings around him, & rested her head on his shoulder. Whatever had happened just then to Banjo & Kazooie… it felt right. "_I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life- I knew I loved you before I met you. I have been waiting all my life- I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life- I knew I loved you before I met you. I have been waiting all my life…"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, ok, I know this chapter was a little rushed, but I couldnt think of anything else to do with it. I am also unsure about the way put in the song lyrics. I promise the next chapter will be much much better! Please review & tell me what you thought of this chapter!


	5. What Are We Going To Do?

The next chapter is here. I am a little unsure about this chapter because it seems a little rushed and/or sappy to me. Please read & tell me what you think!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(#5: "What Are We Going To Do?")

The band stopped playing & Kazooie looked up at Banjo, she realized what had happened & broke away from the bear's embrace. She ran out the door & Banjo quickly followed.

Banjo ran outside to search for his friend & soon found her sitting on the beach.

"Kazooie?" He asked as he sat down next to her on the sand. "Are you alright?"

"No," She replied, as she sat with her chin resting on her knees. "What happened to us back there?"

"I… I think we danced… didn't we?"

"Don't be so stupid Banjo. Something happened back there, & you know it!"

"Yeah… I know it. But I don't know what it was. We were having fun talking to each-other one minute, & the next minute I couldn't stop looking at you or let you go."

"…The same with me. But why did it happen? It shouldn't have happened… But it did anyway." Kazooie hugged her legs tighter & closed her eyes, trying not to think of the look she saw on Banjo's face earlier. "What are we going to do?"

"…" Banjo didn't know how to answer.

They sat silently for a few minutes, unsure of what to say next. Kazooie stood up, still looking out towards the ocean, & finally broke the silence. "Banjo," She said. "What did you want to do back there, while you were holding me in your arms?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, as he got up on his feet.

"You know what I mean." She turned to him suddenly, tears forming in her deep green eyes. "Did you feel the same way I felt? Did you want to stop time & stay in that moment forever, because you knew it was the most peaceful & content moment of your life? Did you feel like you wanted to laugh & cry at the same time? Did you want to kiss me… like I wanted to kiss you?"

Banjo looked into her eyes. "…Yes… that is exactly how I felt."

Kazooie looked away & closed her eyes tightly. "Then… I think its time… I left."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have to leave, like I should have years ago before all this happened."

"But… why?"

"Because," She looked at him again but avoided his eyes. "We both had the same feelings in there. But we can never act on those feelings, because we're too different."

"Different?"

"Yes Banjo, different! I'm a bird & you're a bear. I have a temper problem & you are a sweet, kindly person who everybody loves. It could never work. & I couldn't stand seeing you everyday, knowing how I feel but never being able to do anything about it. So I have to leave."

Kazooie turned away & was about to walk away when Banjo grabbed her by the wing & pulled her back. "Kazooie," he said gently. "Why can't we act on our feelings? We may be different, but we've also got some things in common. & even if we didn't have anything else in common… you & I have seen each other everyday of our lives since we were kids. I don't know how I survived without you before I met you but I know now I couldn't last a single day where I couldn't see your face or hear your voice. These feelings aren't new Kazooie, I have felt this way since we were young… but I only just now figured out what they mean. Kazooie…" He looked into her eyes again. "…I…" Her heart skipped a beat. Would he actually say what she had unknowingly wanted him to say since she was a kid? "…I love you Kazooie."

Kazooie could not believe that she had actually heard someone say that to _her_. But what shocked her the most was the fact that she longed to say it back. "Banjo…" she whispered. "I can't… I have to go."

She tried to leave again but Banjo pulled her back & held her close, the way he had before. This time Kazooie didn't try to break away. She just let Banjo hold her tight & put her wings around him & rested her head on his shoulder. They stood like that for a long time. They didn't know if they were there for seconds, minutes, or hours. They were oblivious to time, they didn't care if it was hot or cold, & they never gave any thought to the air they breathed or the ground they stood on. All that they felt was each other's warmth, & all they heard was the sound of their fast beating hearts. The entire world seemed to dissolve away until all that existed for them was the warmth of each other's embrace. Kazooie slowly lifted her eyes to meet Banjo's, no longer afraid to look into those deep blue eyes that now made her heart melt. They both looked into each others eyes, knowing what it was that they wanted. They slowly drew closer to each other, until their faces were mere centi-meters apart. They closed their eyes & kissed each other, they both knew that they were falling & that there was no turning back from this point… & they loved every minute of it.

Kazooie's mind was all abuzz as she continued to kiss Banjo. _Is this what I was so afraid of?_ She thought. _This is the happiest moment of my life! Could this be what Tooty tried to tell me about? Could this be what has been missing from my life?…Could this be… love?_

Whatever it was… neither Banjo nor Kazooie wanted it to end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope this chapter wasn't too rushed and/or sappy for ya. Please review & tell me if there was anything wrong with it.


	6. I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

The final chapter is here at last! I am sooo sory for the long delay, I had the worst case of writers block & even now I'm worried about this chapter. This chapter is not a song-fic, but it does have lyrics from what I consider to be one of the greatest songs ever at the end. I have to give a huge thanks to all of you who have read & reviewed my story. Thank you jj-monster, Nintendo Nut1, & banjkazfan, you guys are the greatest people in the world & I dedicate this entire story to all of you! Enjoy the thrilling conclusion to "See No Evil"!

(p.s. Because of the great responseI got for this story, I have a special surprise at the end!)

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(#6: "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing")

Later, at Mumbo's skull hut, Tooty was pacing up & down, worrying & wondering what Kazooie would do to her.

"Would you calm down Tooty?" Bottles said as he sat in Mumbo's chair & read last month's issue of _Dirt Monthly_. "I'm sure Kazooie won't be _that_ mad."

"Oh yes she will!" Tooty shouted nervously. "Who knows what she'll do to me! She might hang me by my toes, or break my knee-caps off… (Gasp!) Or worse, she could force me to watch Jamjars' vacation slides!! **Aaahhhh!!**"

"Hey!!" Jamjars shouted, quite offended.

"Is it just Mumbo," Mumbo stated as he looked at his skull-shaped clock. "Or have they been gone a long time?"

Tooty stopped pacing & looked at the clock along with the others. "You're right!" She gasped. "What if something happened to them?!"

Jamjars & Bottles were also beginning to worry, & began to wonder if they should go out & look for them.

"I say we need to form a search party," Said Bottles. "& search all of Spiral Mountain."

"No!" Squealed Tooty. "We need to call in the army, & tear the entire planet apart until we find my brother!"

"Calm down runt!" Jamjars shouted. "We don't need to go overboard about this! We just need to make up an organized search!"

"Don't you tell me what to do you over bossy drill sergeant!"

Tooty, Bottles, & Jamjars got into a heated debate about what to do & were all yelling as loud as they could until Mumbo gave his opinion. "Maybe they're just having fun on their date?" They all stopped yelling & shot Mumbo a dirty look that seemed to say _are you insane?_. Mumbo had an anime tear-drop on the side of his head & he smiled nervously. "Uh… never mind."

Meanwhile, not far from Mumbo's house, Banjo & Kazooie were on their way to see their friends & tell them the good news. Though Kazooie wasn't sure _how_ they would tell them. It wasn't like they could just walk in & say "Hey guys! We just got back from our date & guess what? We're in love!". So how _could_ you tell someone something like _that_? Kazooie was beginning to worry, but one look from Banjo was all she needed to boost her confidence.

Banjo was thinking as well. He was wondering to himself why he never noticed how beautiful Kazooie's green eyes are before. Or, if he had noticed, why he never seemed to look at them the way he was now. All he knew was that he _was_ looking at them now, & he never wanted to look away. Banjo & Kazooie kissed each other again, not for as long as the first time, but it felt just as good.

A little later, at the skull hut, Tooty was still arguing with Bottles & Jamjars over what course of action to take, while Mumbo just sat in front of his TV & played Sonic Heroes.

Tooty finally decided that she'd had enough & walked over to the door.

"I don't have time for this!" she shouted as she put her paw on the doorknob. "My brother & Kazooie are out there somewhere & I won't rest till I find them!" She threw open the door & ran outside, running right into Banjo & knocking them both over.

"That didn't take long." Mumbo commented, as Tooty & Banjo got back up.

"Are you okay?" Asked Bottles. "Where have you been?"

"Well," Banjo began. "We kind of lost track of time."

"Lost track of time?" Tooty shouted. "You were gone for nearly four & a half hours! What were you doing?"

Kazooie looked at Tooty with a serious look on her face. "Well what are you upset about?" She asked. "You guys are the ones who sent us on this date in the first place."

"Uh…" Tooty suddenly remembered her fear of Kazooie's wrath. "…You aren't angry about that are you Kazooie?"

Kazooie looked Tooty right in the eye, looking like she was about to unleash her famous temper. But she surprised everyone there by putting her wings around Tooty & hugging her tight. "Thanks Tooty," She said softly. "Thanks for giving me the best night of my life."

"Th—Thanks??" Tooty asked in confusion.

"Thanks?" Mumbo, Bottles, & Jamjars were equally confused.

Banjo & Kazooie explained the night's events to their confused friends, who stood mortified once again. Well, except for Mumbo, who had a huge smile on his face as though he had heard the most amusing story in the world.

"What are you smiling about Skull Boy?" Bottles asked.

"It's just that," Mumbo replied. "It's so funny. After all these years, who would have guessed that these two would end up together? & the best part is that you guys are responsible!"

Mumbo fell down laughing. But Tooty, Bottles, & Jamjars just stood speechless. They hated to admit it, but Mumbo was right! They _were_ responsible for this! Mumbo continued to roll around on the floor, laughing his skull-head off, while Tooty, Bottles, & Jamjars stood like statues with their mouths hanging open.

"Well," Said Banjo. "I think they took that very well."

"Better than I thought they would." Kazooie replied.

They knew that between Mumbo's hysterical laughing & the other's speechlessness, there wouldn't be much more conversation tonight, so they decided to go home & turn in.

Later that night, while Mumbo was still laughing & the others were still staring, Banjo & Kazooie were fast asleep. Banjo in his bed & Kazooie in the back-pack hung up on the coat rack.

Kazooie was sound asleep, until Banjo's snoring woke her up. Normally, Kazooie would wake up & yell at Banjo to keep quiet. But tonight she just smiled as she watched him. She realized that night that, while she had only just now admitted it, she had always loved that noisy old bear. & tonight, his snoring didn't bother her a bit. She closed her eyes at last & fell back to sleep.

Banjo heard her shuffling around in the back-pack & opened his eyes to see if anything was wrong. But she was fast asleep, breathing softly & dreaming without a care. Banjo smiled as he watched her, & wondered what she was dreaming of. He hated to go to sleep, even though he was tired, because he wanted to spend the entire night looking at her. He tried not to close his eyes, so he could stay in this moment as long as he could, but he eventually fell asleep.

They both slept soundly, caught up in sweet dreams of each other.

"_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time-_

_-Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you, Baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, Baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing"_

(The End)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you have enjoyed this story. I am so grateful for all the wonderful review I have recieved so far & I hope to get more for this Chapter. & as for the surprise I mentioned, I have gotten such great reviews that I have decided to make a sequel! What will it be about? Wait & see.

(p.s. I promise you won't have long to wait. Thanks again!!)


End file.
